Musical of love
by sunshineyou
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Erzfeinde zusammenraufen müssen um Songs von König der Löwen zu präsentieren? Hoffnungslos? Die ganze Vorstellung scheint zu scheitern aber dann wird alles anders HGDM
1. Aller Anfang ist schwer!

_**Aller Anfang ist schwer!  
**_

_Von Geburt an beginnt das Erlebnis,_

_wenn wir uns zur Sonne drehen,_

_es gibt mehr zu sehn, als man je sehen kann,_

_mehr zu tun, so viel mehr zu verstehen... (König der Löwen) _

„Lasst mich durch. Verdammt geht aus dem Weg ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme herrisch. Draco Malfoy stieß ein paar jüngere Schüler zur Seite und betrat die Große Halle. Viele starrten ihn an und es wurde getuschelt. Was tut ein Malfoy FREIWILLIG bei der Besprechung des Weihnachtsfestes der sechsten Klassen? Diese Frage hatte sich Draco schon oft genug gestellt, aber vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er gerne sang auch wenn er es ungern zugab. Also setzte er sich, mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau, ziemlich weit hinten in die, für die Schüler aufgestellten, Sitzreihen. Ein paar Reihen vor ihm entdeckte er einen braunen, lockigen Haarschopf. Er verzog das Gesicht un murmelte abfällig:„Granger". Sie drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick aus ihren braunen Augen zu. Plötzlich grinste sie und meinte zuckersüß: „Ach! Sowas! Ich wusste gar nichts, dass Frettchen singen können!" Für einen Moment war Draco sprachlos. Was bildete sich dieses dumme, hässliche, arrogante Schlammblut eigentlich ein! ‚Naja sooooo dumm ist sie nun nicht. Immerhin hat sie einen bessern Notendurchschnitt als du, wenn auch nur knapp. Und hässlich kann man sie wirklich nicht nennen', meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Angewidert schüttelte den Draco den Kopf, als wolle er diese Gedanken vertreiben.

„Nun gut dann wollen wir anfangen!", erhob nun ihre hübsche Lehrerin, und Organisatorin außerschulischer Veranstaltungen, Professor Sinistra ihre Stimme. „Ich freue mich, dass so viele von Ihnen hier erschienen sind. Dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten soll bei unserem alljährlichen Fest ein Singspiel aufgeführt werden. Es sind einige Tanzeinlagen verschiedener Art geplant. Das Hauptthema ist ‚Der König der Löwen!". Eigentlich sind die beiden Teile ja Zeichentrickfilme aber da die Lieder sehr zeitgemäß sind, haben wir beschlossen, dass ein Teil der Schüler und Schülerinnen die Rollen übernehmen wird und der andere Teil die musikalische Begleitung übernimmt. Wir hielten es für das Beste die beiden Filme zu kombinieren." Aufgeregtes Gemurmel war in der Großen Halle laut geworden. „Wer von Ihnen kennt diese Filme?" Ungefähr die Hälfte der Schüler und Schülerinnen meldete sich. Die Meisten von ihnen, muggelabstämmige. „Nun gut!", fuhr Professor Sinistra fort „Dann werden wir damit beginnen, die Filme anzusehen!" Vor den Augen der Schüler erschien eine gigantische Filmleinwand und die nächsten drei Stunden wurden sie von dem König der Löwen gefesselt!

Und sogar Draco musste unwillig zugeben, dass diese Filme etwas Besonderes hatten.

Hermine wiederum war vollkommen in den Bann gezogen. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als die Lieder zu singen. Schauspielerei kam für sie nämlich gar nicht in Frage.

Nach dem Film war eine nachdenkliche Stille eingekehrt doch dann sprach Professor Sinistra langsam weiter: „Es wird nun ein Vorsprechen bzw. Vorspielen und ein Vorsingen geben. Tragen Sie sich bitte in die Liste ein und ich werde Sie dann einzeln aufrufen!"

Alle strömten aus der Halle und stellten sich davor auf. Dann wurde Hermine hereingerufen. Professor Sinistra lächelte Hermine an und sagte: „Such dir einfach ein Lied aus und sing locker drauf los!" Hermine dachte kurz nach, lächelte ihrer Lehrerin dann zu und begann mit ihrer klaren, schönen Stimme zu singen: „Kannst du hören wie der Wolf heult unterm Silbermond und weißt du auch warum der Luchs so grinst? Kannst du singen wie die Stimme in den Bergen? Kannst du malen wie das Farbenspiel des Winds? Kannst du malen wie das Farbenspiel des Winds!"

Sie liebte dieses Lied. Es war aus dem Film Pocahontas und hatte das Gefühl, in diesem Song ihre Emotionen am Besten rüberbringen zu können. Professor Sinistra lächelte erfreut. „Ich werde das Ergebnis später bekannt geben. Schicken Sie mir bitte Miss…äh… Lavander Brown hinein!"

So zog es sich Stunden hin.

Draco hatte sich ebenfalls zum Vorsingen gemeldet. Er hatte sich „Against all odds" ausgewählt und eigentlich hatte er ein recht gutes Gefühl. Aber er konnte sich auch täuschen.

Endlich wurden alle wieder hereingerufen. Professor Sinistra begann zu sprechen: „Beginnen wir mit der Verteilung der Gesangseinlagen. Wir haben hier zwei herausragend gute Sänger bzw. einen Sänger und eine Sängerin. Sie werden den Hauptteil des musikalischen Teils übernehmen. In dem ersten Film kommen 5 Lieder vor, im zweiten Teil sind es sechs. Nun aber zu der Besetzung. Hermine Granger, kommen Sie bitte nach vorne. Sie haben die schönste Stimme Ihres Jahrgangs!" Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Harry umarmte sich freudig. Sie ging nach vorne und stellte sich neben Professor Sinistra die schon wieder zu sprechen begonnen hatte: „Und Ihr männlicher Gegenpartner wird sein: Draco Malfoy!" Im Saal war es totenstill. Hermine und Draco starrten sich hasserfüllt in die Augen. Dann erhob sich Draco langsam und schlenderte nach vorne. „Die weitere Rollenverteilung: Miss Johansson, ..." Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. DAS sollte ihr Gegenpartner sein. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, hier Ihre Liedzettel! Lernen Sie diese so schnell wie möglich auswendig. Die erste Probe ist übermorgen, also Mittwoch, hier in der Großen Halle um 15.00 Uhr. Und bitte seien Sie pünktlich! Sie können jetzt gehen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Professor Sinistra auch schon wieder an die Schauspieler. Sprachlos stand Hermine da. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick zu den Zetteln. Schnell überflog sie diese: Film eins: „Der ewige Kreis" und „Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?" ‚Oh Gott ein Liebeslied mit Draco' dachte sie verdrießlich. Film zwei: „Er lebt in dir", „Wir sind eins" und „Liebe triumphiert!" ‚Hallo? Warum müssen wir denn die Liebeslieder singen?'

Auch Draco hatte sich die Zettel genauer angesehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Grausam!", entfuhr es ihm wütend.

Hermine saß in einen weichen Sessel gekuschelt im Gemeinschaftsraum, vor sich die Texte. Sie hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und den größten Teil ihrer Texte konnte sie bereits. Insgeheim freute sie sich sogar, mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten, obwohl sie das wahrscheinlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Irgendwas an ihm war verdammt…anziehend. Natürlich hätte sie sich eher selbst umgebracht als es ihm zu sagen oder zu zeigen.

Zur selben Zeit saß auch Draco auf seinem Bett mit seinen Texten in der Hand. Er gab es nicht gerne zu aber er war froh, dass er mit Hermine singen sollte. Natürlich nicht, weil sie ihm gefiel sondern weil er gemerkt hatte, dass sie eine wirklich schöne Stimme hatte und das war wichtiger als alles andere. ‚Sie ist uns bleibt ein Schlammblut!' dachte er angeekelt.

Mittwoch um 15.00 Uhr stand Hermine mit ein paar anderen vor den Türen der Großen Halle und wartete. An die Wand gelehnt, stand Draco und ging in Gedanken seine Texte noch einmal durch. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Hermine und er musste zugeben, dass ihr dünner, grüner Rollkragenpulli sich sehr vorteilhaft an ihren schlanken Körper anschmiegte. ‚Draco hör bloß auf so zu denken. So weit kommt's noch!' Glücklicherweise öffneten sich genau in diesem Moment die Türen der Großen Halle und sie traten ein.

Bis auf eine Bühne waren nur ein paar kleine Tische und Stühle in der Halle aufgestellt, die Sitzgelegenheiten boten. Professor Sinistra trat aus dem Schatten hervor und begrüßte die Schüler und Schülerinnen lächelnd. Nach ein paar Einsingübungen begann Professor Sinistra zu sprechen: „Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, treten Sie doch bitte nach vorne. Wir beginnen mit dem Lied…hm…"Er lebt in dir!" Ich denke, das ist ein guter Einstieg. Also auf drei beginnen Sie, Miss Granger, wenn ich zum zweiten Mal das Kommando gebe, kommt Ihre Stimme Mister Malfoy. Alles verstanden? Gut dann fangen wir an!" Wie aus dem Nichts begann die Hintergrundmusik zu spielen und Hermine setzte ein. Ihre Stimme klang stark und schön durch den ganzen Raum und eine andächtige Stille trat ein. Als Dracos Einsatz kam, hielten alle den Atem an. Noch niemand hatte Draco mit solcher Sanftheit singen oder reden gehört. Doch sobald Hermine und Draco zusammen singen sollten, harmonierten ihre Stimmen nicht mehr richtig miteinander. „Stopp!" Die Stimme der Lehrerin hatte sich erhoben. „Ich möchte, dass Sie beiden gemeinsam üben. Ich stelle Ihnen jeden Abend um 21.00 Uhr eine Stunde die Große Halle zur Verfügung. Sie müssen lernen, Ihre Stimmen miteinander zu kombinieren und nicht gegeneinander zu singen. Bis zu der Probe in einer Woche erwarte ich bessere Resultate. Ansonsten bin ich sehr zufrieden!"

Hermine und Draco starrten sich an. ‚Nein!', war Hermines erster Gedanke. Aber dann dachte sie: ‚Das ist ja mal eine gute Chance um ihm unauffällig näher zu kommen! Aber WILL ich das überhaupt?'

Draco warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu „Ich erwarte dass du heute Abend pünktlich bist. Ich will nicht auch noch auf ein Schlammblut warten müssen!", zischte er leise.  
Hermine merkte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. ‚Verdammt warum macht es mir auf einmal so viel aus, dass er mich fertig macht? Das ist Malfoy. Mine was hast du erwartet?'


	2. Kein guter Einstieg

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Kein guter Einstieg**_

_Männer sind Schweine,_

_Traue ihnen nicht mein Kind… (Ärzte)_

**Als Hermine im Schlafsaal im Bett lag, begann sich eine leise Vorfreude bei ihr einzustellen. Vielleicht würde es mit Draco doch nicht soooo schlimm werden. ‚Aber warum muss er auch immer so sch sein? Er ist und bleibt ein Idiot, zugegeben ein gutaussehender Idiot. Aber trotzdem!', dachte sie bevor sie einschlief. **

**Der folgende Tag zog sich unerträglich lang hin. Hermine seufzte. **

**Endlich war es 20. 45 Uhr. Ungeduldig stand Hermine vor den Türen der großen Halle und wartete auf Draco. Hermine kam es vor als ob sie Stunden warten würde, dabei waren es nur ein paar Minuten bis er da war. Angenervt strich er sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Da öffneten sich auch schon die Tore der Großen Halle und sie traten ein. Es war seltsam so alleine dort zu sein. In einer Ecke standen zwei gemütliche Sessel, ein paar Getränke, Snacks und ihre Liedzettel. Zielstrebig, ohne Draco eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Hermine darauf zu. Draco folgte ihr und kam sich dabei ziemlich blöd vor. „Womit fangen wir an?", fragte Hermine und kuschelte sich in einen der Sessel. „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht mit ‚Der ewige Kreis?'", fragte er überraschend kooperativ. Hermine nickte. Die beiden begannen langsam zu singen und sofort klappte es besser als bei der ersten Probe. Aber dann geriet Hermine versehentlich in die falsche Tonlage. Genervt brach Draco ab: „Was kannst du eigentlich du dummes Schlammblut?" Hermine starrte ihn an. Wieder standen ihr Tränen in den Augen. Ihr war es mittlerweile egal was Draco von ihr dachte. Sie stand auf und verließ wortlos den Saal. Überrascht blickte Draco ihr hinterher. Was war denn plötzlich mit Hermine los? Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben tat es Draco Leid und er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. ‚Verdammt! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!', fluchte er leise vor sich hin.**

**Hermine lief währenddessen die dunklen Flure entlang, bis sie zum Portrait der Fetten Dame kam. „Froschlaich!" Sofort klappte das Portrait zur Seite und Hermine erreichte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah Ron und Harry, Zauberschach spielend, in einer Ecke sitzen. Die beiden hatten sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt aber das war Hermine gerade recht. Sie schlich sich an den beiden vorbei in den Mädchenschlafsaal und warf sich aufs Bett. Sie merkte wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen. Verzweifelt schluchzte sie in ihr Kopfkissen und schlief nach einer Weile übermüdet ein.**

**Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine gerädert auf. Sie schlurfte ins Bad und besah sich im Spiegel. ‚Oh Gott. Wie seh ich denn aus?', dachte sie entsetzt. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen, sie war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Außerdem waren diese noch vom Weinen rot und geschwollen, was dem Gesicht einen hochinteressanten Lilastich verlieh. ‚Ab ans Werk...', murmelte sie und stellte sich unter die Dusche.**

**Nach einer halben Stunde war Hermine schon viel zufriedener mit sich und deshalb begab sie sich schon mal in die Große Halle zum Essen. Es war Samstag und als sie auf die Uhr schaute, bemerkte sie, dass es gerade mal 7.15 Uhr war. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und begann zu essen. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Draco die Halle betrat.**

**Draco sah sich um. ‚Meine Güte is das leer heut morgen. 2 Hufflepuffs und natürlich Hermine. Umso besser!' Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und steuerte direkt auf Hermine zu. Diese schien ihn nicht zu bemerken was ihm auch ganz recht war, sonst hätte ihn wahrscheinlich sein Mut verlassen. Noch zwanzig Meter, noch zehn, noch fünf, noch drei, noch zwei, noch einen. „Äh… Morgen Hermine!" **

**Ruckartig blickte Hermine auf. Ihre wunderschönen Augen verengten sich schlagartig und ihre Miene wurde kühl und abweisend. „Was willst du Malfoy? Mich weiter fertig machen? Nur zu!" Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme tat Draco weh. Er konnte es nicht glauben. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. „Ich… ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Wegen gestern!", fuhr er zögernd fort. Hermine lachte höhnisch auf: „Jaaaa… schon klar Malfoy. Du könntest ja sonst Ärger kriegen…!" „Hermine bitte!", sagte er fast bittend. Doch sie überging den Ton seiner Stimme: „NEIN! Malfoy lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich werde dir nicht verzeihen um mich gleich wieder von dir beschimpfen zu lassen." Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum. **

**Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Hermine in der Bibliothek. Plötzlich schaute sie auf die große Uhr. „Verdammt!", entfuhr es ihr, was ihr einen missbilligenden Blick von Mme Pince einbrachte. **

**Es war kurz vor 21. Uhr. Aber sollte sie sich heute überhaupt mit Malfoy treffen! ‚Naja es muss wohl sein' dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. **


	3. Annäherungen

sorry dass draco so weich is aber das is ja nur ne kitschstory. hab auch noch ne andere am start aber ich weiß noch nit ob ich die reinstell

vielen dank natürlich auch für die lieben reviews

**Kapitel 3**

**Annäherungen **

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich.  
Und dann sag, dass du mich liebst… (Ärzte) 

**Je näher Hermine der Großen Halle kam, desto langsamer wurden ihre Schritte, doch sie zwang sich weiterzugehen. Die Türen öffneten sich sofort und sie trat ein. Da sah sie Draco in einer Ecke sitzen. **

**Lange hatte dieser darüber nachgegrübelt, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, Hermine so anzuflehen. Doch so sehr er auch nach anderen Gründen suchte, wusste er schon längst die Wahrheit. Alles lag an dem Tod seiner Mutter. Seit sie am Ferienanfang gestorben war, hatte sich viel verändert. Äußerlich hatte er immer versucht, seine altbekannte Haltung zu bewahren doch bei Hermine hatte es nicht funktioniert. Es hatte lange gedauert bis er begann einzusehen, dass Herimne ihm viel mehr bedeutete als andere Mädchen. Das würde er vor den andere Slytherins ganz bestimmt nicht zugeben aber das war ja jetzt auch nicht wichtig, weil er sich erstmal bei ihr entschuldigen musste.  
**

**Er war so sehr in seine Texte vertieft, dass er Hermine gar nicht bemerkte. Seine klare Stimme erfüllte den Raum und Hermine wusste schon bei der ersten Zeile um welches Lied es sich handelte. **

Wie soll ich's ihr erklären?  
Ob sie es auch versteht?  
Sie will die Wahrheit  
die Vergangenheit,  
wer weiß ob sie dann geht?

**Unbemerkt stellte sich Hermine hinter ihn und sang mit:**

Was will er nur verbergen?  
Er tut's die ganze Zeit.  
Warum will er kein König sein,  
denn als König wär er frei.

**Draco fuhr herum doch Hermine lächelte nur. Zusammen setzten sie den Text fort. **

Kann es wirklich Liebe sein  
im sanftem Abendwind  
die Harmonie  
voll tiefer Friedlichkeit  
mit allem was wir sind.

Kann es wirklich Liebe sein  
spürst du sie überall  
endlich scheint  
im Schutz der Dunkelheit  
Liebe ist erwacht!

**Draco lächelte sie unsicher an: „Du, Hermine, es… es tut mir Leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Das war wirklich nicht richtig. Bitte verzeih mir!" Hermine lächelte ihn an: „Ist schon okay!" Doch Draco hatte immer noch einen zweifelnden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Hermine rang sich zu etwas durch, was sie wahrscheinlich vor drei Tagen noch für total abgedreht gehalten hätte. Sie machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und strich sanft mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange. Leise flüsterte sie: „Es ist wirklich okay Draco, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse!" Ihre braunen Augen blickten in die sturmgrauen Augen von Draco. Dieser war unter der Berührung zuerst zurückgezuckt aber lächelte sie nun an. Hermine grinste: „Du solltest öfter lächeln, das steht dir viel besser." Auch Draco grinste. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würden in ihrem Magen tausende Schmetterlinge herumfliegen. Draco bemerkte wie Hermine zusammensackte und legte ohne zu überlegen seinen Arm um sie. Sanft zog er sie zu sich heran. Er hatte noch nie solche Gefühle für ein Mädchen gehabt. Sie waren ihm neu und machten ihm etwas Angst, da sie Schwäche zeigten. ‚Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Schwäche!' sagte er sich aber sein schwacher Vorwand wurde nicht erhört. Sanft schaute er Hermine in die Augen. Diese hatte ihre ganze Umwelt vergessen und fühlte sich nur noch wohl. Sanft hob Draco ihr Kinn mit seinem Finger an und beugte seinen Kopf etwas zu ihr hinunter. Hermine wusste was jetzt kam und hob ihren Kopf etwas. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Erst ganz sanft und Hermine wusste, dass sie diesen Augenblick nie vergessen würde. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich ihren Gefühlen hin. Draco fuhr sanft mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und sie öffnete ihren Mund. Ihre Zungen spielten zärtlich miteinander. **

**Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Hermine starrte Draco an. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst wen sie gerade geküsst hatte. Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Was, wenn Harry und Ron etwas davon erfahren würden. Sie stieß Draco von sich, der sie nur verwirrt anblickte. „Ich… ich… Draco das dürfen wir nicht!", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich muss gehen!" Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und wollte gehen aber Draco packte sie an den Armen und hielt sie zurück: „Hermine, wir haben uns gerade geküsste und JETZT willst du mir sagen, dass das nicht geht?" Hermine sah ihn an: „Ja so ist das wohl. Was würden Harry und Ron sagen, und Ginny, und die anderen, und dein Vater, was würde er sagen? Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. " Draco sah sie fassungslos an. Dann begann er bestimmt zu reden: „Hör zu Hermine: Ich liebe dich! Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Es ist mir egal was die anderen sagen. Bitte!" „Draco bitte. Mach es nicht noch schwerer für mich. Ich liebe dich auch aber…" „Kein aber!", sagte Draco mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Er packte Hermine fester, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. In diesem Kuss steckte all seine Verzweifelung und Hermine erwiderte den Kuss mit ebensoviel Verzweifelung. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hatte Hermine Tränen in den Augen. Sie schmiegte sich an Draco. Dieser legte die Arme um sie und küsste sie auf den Kopf. **


	4. Wie geht es weiter Vorbereitung und der

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört hier nichts außer der Story mir. Die Lieder von König der Löwen gehören Walt Disney, Dissappear gehört Hoobastank, Lost without you gehört Delta Goodrem. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld bla bla bla

Dann noch ganz vielen lieben Dank an die Reviews un sorry wenn Malfoy so weichlich rüberkommt

Pairing: HP/DM

**Kapitel 4**

**Wie geht es weiter?**

Do you know, that everytime you're near,

Everybody else seems far away.

So can you come and make them disappear,

make them disappear so we can stay... (Hoobastank)

**Langsam löste Hermine sich von Draco und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Warum?", fragte sie leise. Draco wusste genau, wovon sie sprach und meinte nur: „Ich hab mich geändert!" Hermine schaute ihm fragend an. Langsam ließ Draco sich in einen Sessel sinken und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß. Dann begann er stockend zu erzählen: „Also als ich letztes Schuljahr aus den Sommerferien heimkam, traf ich meine Mutter weinend am Küchentisch. Das war seltsam, weil sie oft traurig war aber so gut wie nie weinte. Naja dann hat sie mir gesagt, dass der Arzt diagnostiziert hat, dass sie schwerkrank ist. Krebs. Eine Muggelkrankheit. Allerdings war es eine seltene Art von Krebs und sie war schon in einem weit fortgeschrittenen Stadium. Eine Woche vor Schulanfang ist sie gestorben. Sie ist einfach eingeschlafen. Ohne viele Schmerzen. Das hat mich sehr mitgenommen und ich habe sogar an Selbstmord gedacht. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben. Doch dann habe ich an die letzten Worte meiner Mutter gedacht. Sie sagte: „Mein Sohn ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen! Ich habe deinen Vater immer sehr geliebt aber er hat nicht nur gute Seiten. Ich möchte, dass du es besser machst als er. Lass dich vom Dunklen Lord nicht so beeinträchtigen. Es ist für dich vorgesehen, auf der Seite des Guten zu kämpfen. Ich hielt immer viel von der Erziehung eines Malfoys aber ich habe eingesehen, dass es zu nichts führt, niemals seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Unsere ganze Familie hat viele Fehler gemacht, die lange, schwere Konsequenzen hatten und immer noch haben. Ich gebe dir einen Rat mein Schatz: Mach es besser! Und bitte gib dich nicht auf, bloß weil ich nicht mehr da bin. Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich liebe dich mein Sohn!" Und dann hat sie ihre Augen geschlossen, für immer!", schloss Draco leise seinen Bericht. Hermine strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Deine Mutter hat Recht Draco. Sie will nur dein Bestes!" Draco nickte langsam. „Wir sollten hochgehen Süße, morgen haben wir Probe!" Hermine nickte ebenfalls. Sie machten aus, dass sie ihre Beziehung erst einmal geheim halten würden. Nach einem extralangen, nicht enden wollenden Gute-Nacht-Kuss trennten sie sich leise. **

**Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Hermine wie gerädert. Sie schälte sich aus dem Bett und ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie ihre Beziehung zu Draco geheim halten musste. Der Tag zog sich lang hin und Hermine fragte sich, wie lange sie es wohl noch ohne Draco aushalten sollte. Sie lief gerade zum Mittagessen doch eigentlich hatte sie gar keinen Hunger. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie eine Hand aus einer dunklen Nische erschien und sie am Umhang packte. Sie wollte schreien aber sie merkte, dass die Hand zu keinem Geringeren als zu Draco gehörte. Er lächelte sie frech an. „Ich hab es nicht länger ohne dich ausgehalten meine Kleine!", flüsterte er. Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen aber schon fühlte sie Dracos Lippen auf ihren. Und ganz plötzlich verspürte sie gar keinen Drang mehr, etwas zu sagen. **

**Die Zeit mit Draco war nach Hermines Geschmack viel zu kurz und wieder folgten Stunden der Langeweile und des Wartens. Endlich war es kurz vor drei. Abwartend und nervös stand Hermine da und tippte mit den Fuß auf die Erde. Sie war die Erste hier und sie hoffte, dass Draco auch gleich kommen würde. Und da kam er auch schon. Ohne seine Gorillas. Er trat zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. Aber dann horchte er auf und ging auf Abstand zu ihr. Seine Miene wurde gleichgültig und abweisend. Hermine wollte zu einer Frage ansetzten aber dann sah sie Harry um die Ecke kommen. ‚Verdammt ich muss vorsichtiger sein!', dachte sie.**

**Die Probe verlief gut und Hermine und Draco tauschten immer wieder unbemerkte Blicke und als sie „Wir sind Eins" sangen, harmonierten ihre Stimmen wunderbar miteinander, was ihnen ein großes Lob von Professor Sinistra einbrachte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln entließ sie ihre Schüler. **

**Die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien und somit auch zu ihrem großen Auftritt immer näher. Draco und Hermine hielten ihre Beziehung immer noch streng geheim. Nur Ginny war von Hermine eingeweiht worden. Sie hatte es erstaunlich gefasst aufgenommen und meinte, solange Hermine glücklich wäre, sei alles in bester Ordnung., Hermine war glücklich, dass ihre beste Freundin so viel Verständnis zeigte aber es sollte nicht alles so reibungslos ablaufen.**

****

**Vorbereitungen und der große Schock**

How am I gonna be strong  
Without you?  
I need you by my side  
If we ever say  
We'd never be together  
And we ended with goodbye   
Don't know what I'd do  
I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way  
But all I know is  
I'm lost without you **(Delta Goodrem)**

**Unaufhaltsam rückte das Fest näher und Hermine freute sich auf diesen Tag so sehr wie noch nie. Endlich würde sie allem zeigen können, dass Draco und sie zusammen waren. Die Kostüme waren schon fast fertig und Hermine fand sie wundervoll. So oft wie möglich traf sie sich heimlich mit Draco. Auch jetzt wartete sie auf ihn. Da hörte sie, wie die Tür sich öffnete. Draco trat ein aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als glücklich. Er sah auf den Boden und schien ganz in Gedanken versunken. Erst nach einigen Minuten sah er Hermine an, obwohl er immer noch den Blick in ihre Augen vermied. „Was ist los Schatz?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Setz dich besser!", sagte Draco mit einer emotionslosen Stimme, die Hermine so traurig machte. Hermine setzte sich langsam in einen Sessel, ohne die Augen von Draco abzuwenden. „Was ist los Draco? Irgendwas ist doch passiert!" Wortlos hielt Draco ihr einen gefalteten Brief hin und als sie ihn las stockte ihr der Atem.**

_Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy._

_Wir bedauern sehr Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Ausbildung als Auror früher als geplant beginnt. Unser erstes Treffen ist bereits am 3.1, da die Zeit im Moment sehr knapp bemessen ist. Mit ihrem Schulleiter ist bereits alles geregelt, Sie werden nach den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Bitte stellen Sie sich darauf ein. Wir werden Ihnen weitere Informationen später nachsenden!_

_Mit herzlichen Grüßen _

_Mr. H. Johansson _

**Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. ‚NEIN!', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Bitte nicht!' „Draco musst du das machen?", fragte sie tonlos. Er nickte leicht. „Ja ich muss! Ich will nicht, am Liebsten würde ich alles hinschmeißen aber ich kann einfach nicht. Es ist meine Bestimmung!" Erst jetzt fiel die Starre von Hermine ab. Sie flog Draco um den Hals und fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen. Sanft strich Draco ihr über den Rücken und ihm fiel es selbst schwer, nicht laut loszuschreien. **

**Abends lag Hermine in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte Ginny alles erzählt und diese hatte sie getröstet und ihr Mut gemacht. Völlig erschöpft schlief Hermine schließlich ein.**

**Den nächsten Tag verbrachte sie wie in Trance. Sie sah Draco wenig, da sie voll und ganz mit den Proben beschäftigt waren. Abends ging sie nach einem langen Tag früh ins Bett um am Tag der großen Aufführung relativ fit zu sein. Jegliche Freude war aus ihr gewichen aber sie wusste, dass sie es durchziehen musste. **


	5. Author's note

Heyho kurze Anmerkung.

Ich bin im Moment etwas ratlos, wie es mit der Story weitergeht. Eigentlich hatte ich schondie 4 nächsten Kapitel verfasst aber ich bin extrem unzufrieden damit und werde sie so auch nicht ins Web stellen.Außerdem schreibe ich gerade an zwei weiteren Storys, wovon ich eine vllt auch bald online stelle. Aber deshalb habe ich wenig Zeit und um ehrlich zu sein auch wenig Lust an 'Musical of love' weiterzuschreiben. Keine Angst, ich werde die Story keinesfalls abbrechen aber es könnte etwas dauern bis das nächste Kapitel erscheint, denn dann soll auch etwas länger werden schwach grins

Ich bitte also um euer Verständnis und danke meinen superlieben Reviewern. THX!

Liebe Grüße Sunshine  



End file.
